


Тяжелые будни королей

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Installation art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Никакого насилия над живностью не было. Улитки были дохлыми до нас.Другие аккаунты автора:
Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Тяжелые будни королей

**Author's Note:**

> Никакого насилия над живностью не было. Улитки были дохлыми до нас.  
> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/347743) [](https://vk.com/zoirnk) [](https://twitter.com/CharliNKZR) [](https://ivolgana.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
